


Sex Ed.

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aunt/Nephew Incest, Creampie, F/M, Incest, May Is Understanding, Oral Sex, Supportive May Parker (Spider-Man), Teaching, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-13 03:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19591708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter is struggling in Sex Ed. so May helps him out.





	Sex Ed.

**Author's Note:**

> saw something on twitter and thought fuck it once again and make mindless porn while im making my post endgame series. zero editing. This is complete shit.  
> Enjoy if you can!

The thing about May was that she has always and forever will be understanding. She understood when Peter had lost his parents and was super clingy to her during the day and Ben during the night. She understood why he was reserved after Ben's death. She understood why he was Spider-Man. She understood a lot about him, pretty much everything about him. If not more than himself. She understood why he was the way he was, what made him think, all his different moods. 

So she really wanted to understand why her super smart nephew was failing Sex Ed. She had received an email from the school with his grades and everything was A+ but the F sitting on the Sex Ed. He had an actual internship now with Tony Stark, so she knows how smart her nephew is. So she was curious as to why he was failing. 

She sat him down one night after dinner. Usually this would be the time he would go on patrol but she stopped him. She sat him down on the couch facing her so they could talk. 

" Peter, is everything alright? " 

" Yeah May everything is fine. " He said with a smile, " What about you? " He asked. She knew he meant it, he had always been so caring. 

" I'm fine sweetie, thank you. How's school? " That's when she noticed his nervousness. He became uneasy at the mention. 

" Uh yeah. I've been doing my best. You know I study and do everything I can to do good. Homework and studying is done before anything else. Patrol or lab time. " She did know that, but it was still odd he was failing. 

" Maybe you should think about upping your study time for a bit, maybe just temporarily. " 

" I already study like an hour a day. " 

" I know sweetie, but I got an email today that said you're failing Sex Ed. " 

" May I, I can explain. " 

" I know. Listen, I'm not mad or anything. I just want to know what's wrong so we can fix it. Is there not enough time to study the subject? " 

" No. I use like 30 minutes of the day to study Sex Ed. It's just.... " 

" It's just what sweetie. Tell me what's wrong. " 

" I just don't get it. " 

" Explain. " 

" It's just. I can't figure it out. Like, it doesn't make any sense to me. Then when the test or quiz or whatever comes, I can't remember. I get everything all confused. " 

" Sweetie, it's just biology. Study for it like you would Biology. You have an A+ in that. " 

" I did. I still failed the next quiz. I don't know what to do. " 

" Did you talk to your teacher? Ask for help? " 

" Yeah, she said that I should study harder. May, I don't know what to do. I've tried everything that I've been told and it didn't work. I don't want to lose my scholarship. " He said the last part in a whisper. May knew that any failing grades puts him at risk for losing it. 2 failed classes in one semester and he's out. She can see the amount of stress he is under. 

" Okay calm down, you're not going to lose your scholarship. Sweetie I'll help you study. " 

" Really? " 

" Really. I am a nurse sweetie. I know the human body well. That includes sex. So I'll help you study for this. " Peter jumped across the couch and hugged her. 

" Thank you. " 

" Sweetie of course, I would do anything for you. I larb you. "

" I larb you too. " 

" So what exactly is in Sex Ed? " 

" Reproduction. For both Male and Female. " 

" Oh that's all? I can definitely help with that. " 

" Thank you May. " 

So that night, Peter skipped patrol in order to study with May. She was a great teacher, way better than his. He was actually starting to understand this.Of course he was red in the face the entire time, but it was working. So when the next quiz rolled around, he was confident. 

Only to realize that he only went up to a D-. 

He told May that night. 

" It's okay, this is progress Peter. What worked best for you? " 

" I don't know, it all seemed really helpful. I was confident for the first time. " 

" Okay walk me through how you took you're test. " 

" Uh I read all the questions, then I go back and actually start filling out answers. " 

" Good test taking. " 

" Thanks. Uh then I fill in all the answers. " 

" How? " 

" Uh we did it on paper this time so with my pencil. " 

" No sweetie, I mean how do you select the answer? " 

" Oh uh I just picture it in my head. " 

" Like you picture us studying? " 

" Yeah. " 

" Okay so that just means you're a visual learner. We can try again, just with more visual demonstrations. " Again they set out to study hard that night. This time May had more visuals so Peter could picture it in his head comes test time. He felt even better than he did before when it came time for another quiz. 

He got a D+. He showed her that night. 

Peter was getting really frustrated and it was showing. What started off as something kinda fun they were doing together, he was seeing as a waste of time now. That if they were going to do something together, that at least it would actually be fun. So May came to another idea. Call Tony. He spent loads of time with him. If one thing was for sure, she knew that her nephew got the scienses down pat. 

So she waited for Peter to go off on patrol to call Tony. He answered on the first ring. 

" Ms. Parker, what may I do you for? " 

" It's about Peter. " She learned to cut to the chase with him a while ago. 

" He is currently at Pine Oak Ave. He is very alive and well. " 

" I know that, he left a little bit ago. " 

" Oh then.... " 

" I wanted to know how you teach him. " 

" Teach him? " 

" Yeah. " 

" I really don't. " 

" You really do. Because anytime there is a test he needs to study for, he goes to you in the lab. So how do you go over the material. " 

" Oh I don't go by the book. They're shit. " 

" What do you do then? " She asked. 

" I find out what it's over and we do things related to it. Like his exam over programming, we sat around and programmed stuff. Programmed a roomba that day, kid did good. " 

" So you have him do it? " 

" Yeah, kid really likes hands on. " 

" Okay. Thank you Tony. " 

" Anytime. " She hung up, and sighed out. How was she supposed to do hands on Sex Ed? 

She found the answer a few days later, and just in time another quiz was going to take place the next day. She had found models that Peter could actually hold and feel. They had studied with the diagrams this time. Peter was learning it a bit more, hands on did really help. By the end of it, he was once again confident. 

By the end of the day though, not so much. He got his score back through an email. A plain C. May was at work so he texted it to her, she didn't see it till her break. She was having lunch with her work friend at the time. 

She sighed out. Her friend Ellie looked at her, 

" What's wrong? " 

" My nephew, got a C on a quiz today. " 

" That's not so bad. " It really wasn't, but to Peter it still hurt. 

" Yeah but you know Peter. He wants to do the best. We even studied for it together. I had visuals and models for him to touch and everything. I don't know what to do anymore. I don't want to fail him. " 

" Easy girl. What's the subject? " 

" Sex Ed. " 

" Okay well I know the problem already. " 

" What? " 

" Your Peter a Virgin still? " 

" Yeah. " 

" There's the problem. " 

" How? " 

" Remember back to your days in high school? " 

" Easy, that wasn't too long ago. " 

" Yeah don't remind me. " She was a tad jealous of May's younger age. " Point is, you've seen the material. Not much as changed. " 

" Right. " 

" What did change though, is how it's being taught. I was shown a video. Now they just look at books. They have no real world experience with it. And the ones that do excel. " 

" Keep going. " 

" You told me about his fancy internship, that's his sciences and Math. Real world science. He sees it happening. History is just memorizing facts. The internship helps with his language skills too I bet. " 

" Yeah. What's your point? " 

" Point is, no real world experience to go with it. Your nephew needs to have sex. After that, it'll click. I'm telling you. Worked for my boy. " 

" Really? " 

" Oh yeah. " 

" Maybe. " 

May had thought about it for a while before agreeing. It's how she learned. Real world experience. She knew she couldn't hire someone though. He's a 17, it's still illegal for him to get an escort. She didn't trust anyone else enough to go near Peter like that. She knew he had no love interest had school. 

She said she would do anything for him, and she meant it. 

So the next time they studied, they did it in the her bedroom instead of the kitchen like all the other times. Peter noticed right away, he also noticed the robe that replaced May''s clothes. 

" Uh why are we studying in here? " 

" Sit down Sweetie. " He listened to her without question. She sat next to him. 

" Listen sweetie. I need to tell you something, but you can not tell anyone else. Okay? No one. Not even Ned. " 

" Okay. " 

" I want you to succeed. So I'm going to give you a different kind of lesson today. Really hands on. " 

" Okay. " 

She scooted towards the head board at the center of the bed and opened her robe to reveal nothing beneath. Peter covered his eyes right away. 

" Peter open your eyes. " 

" You're naked. " 

" I know. This is going to be the lesson on Sex. " 

" May. " 

" Peter please. " He slowly lowered his hands away. She motioned for him to come closer and he climbed further onto the bed. He laid on his stomach in between her legs. She reached down and pointed to her clit. 

" What is this? " 

" Uh I don't remember. " 

" It's called the clitoris. It's a pleasure point. A lot of girls like it when you touch it. " She motioned for him to do so. He pressed his thumb against her clit and she sighed out. She let him go for a few minutes, her breath quickening with each press of his pad. 

" Now, when you use your me, what is that called? " 

" Oral. " 

" Correct. " She grabbed a hold of his hair and eased him forward. He placed kiss along her lips before sticking out his tongue and licking stripes up and down. She didn't stop him that time. She let him go. She was starting to really love it. Peter was starting to enjoy studying again. She started to moan and Peter sucked on her clit and she moaned even louder. He started to do it more and more. She was getting close, she tried to warn him. 

" Sweetie! I'm going to have an orgasm! " She came with a shout. 

He pulled back from her and licked his lips. Her eyes were lidded and she was breathing heavily. She reached out and pulled him close. Grabbing hold of his shirt. 

" Get undressed. " He was quick to follow the order. He was rock solid and May felt it against her. She grasped him softly and he groaned out. 

" What happens if I were to continue to do this Peter? " She said and stroked him faster. 

" I'm going to have an orgasm. " He breathed out. 

" Correct. What happens when a male has an orgasm? " 

" He ejaculates. " 

" Correct. What happens if I were to do this? " She said as she wrapped her legs around his waist and lined him up. He blinked and she pulled him in closer, making him going inside of her. They both moaned out in pleasure. 

" We're having sex. " 

" Correct. Move your hips back and then push again. " She instructed. He found his rhythm soon. It took him a bit of time to find her g-spot. She screamed out. 

" Peter! That's my g-spot! Do it again! " He did it again, and again. Nailing it on everything thrust. He was losing control but May loved it. It came to an end though when Peter tensed and came inside of her. He pulled off and slumped next to her. A bit of cum leaked out of her. 

" What are the risks of unprotected sex? " 

" STD's. " 

" Yes, but since we are both clean. Not a risk. What else? " 

" Pregnancy. " 

" That's right. Don't worry though, I'll get a morning after pill. Sleep sweetie, got that test tomorrow. " She cooed. He fell asleep right on her shoulder. 

The next night he came back with a smile on his face. He showed her his A- on his test. 

" Progress! " He told her. 

" That's right. " 

" Do you think we could study again? " He asked. 

" Of course sweetie, as many times as you want. " 


End file.
